


Happy Birthday, Sam Wilson

by bactaqueen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fellatio, Group Sex, M/M, PIV Sex, Samtember, Team America polyamory, not crack!fic but set in crack!verse, use of toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a Team America orgy for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sam Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. No profit is earned and no infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: For Samtember and for the Glitter 'Verse and because I've wanted to write a Team America orgy for a while and Sam's birthday is the perfect excuse.

It was an ambush.

Sharon and Steve took off on the bike with the promise that they'd meet them back at Bucky's and Steve's place. Sam watched Steve peel out of the parking lot, then fished his keys out of his pocket and turned toward his car. That was when Bucky bumped into him, knocking elbows and jostling the keys out of his hand. Bucky caught them neatly. Natasha put her arm around Sam and lifted on the tips of her toes to lip his earlobe.

"Let Bucky drive," she said. "You can ride in the back with me."

Bucky unlocked the car with the key fob and yanked open the back driver's side door. Natasha backed right into the backseat, her hands curled in the lapels of Sam's blazer, dragging him along with her.

"Oh, so this is how it's going to be?" He wasn't exactly displeased with this turn of events. He wasn't dead.

"This is how it's going to be," Bucky confirmed, and shut the door firmly behind him.

Natasha pulled him over her, right into a kiss.

Bucky slid into the front seat and started the car. Sam fell into the kiss with Natasha, into the give and take, her sweetness and her eagerness. She tasted like dinner, and wine, and smelled like face powder and the lotion she liked for her elbows. Natasha pulled him closer, lifting a leg to hook her knee around his waist, and she stretched out along the full length of his backseat. She broke the kiss to nuzzle down his throat and nose into the collar of his shirt, to suck a mark into the base of his throat. Her hand slipped between them, her fingers curved over the front of his pants in a gentle massage.

Sam cupped the back of her head and sighed into her hair. He kissed her cheek and licked at the shell of her ear, and when Bucky took a corner, he used their momentum and pulled her upright so they were sitting up in the backseat.

With Bucky driving, it wasn't exactly safe to be without seatbelts. For Natasha, he'd take the risk.

Natasha was smiling at him. Light and shadow played over her face, and Sam was struck again by how vulnerable she'd let herself be with him. He leaned in again for another kiss, because kissing was better than talking, and Natasha's fingers trailed down his neck and slipped into the front of his shirt. She scratched at the curls of hair high on his chest.

"Birthday boy's choice," she said against his mouth. "You get us all. What do you want?"

Sam slipped his hand under her skirt and between her thighs to press the tips of his fingers against the center of her. "For real? We're doing this again?" He glanced toward the front of the car from the corner of his eye.

Bucky nodded.

Natasha leaned back, propping herself up on the seat with an elbow. She ran her fingers down the front of his shirt and lower until she could cup him through his pants. "Well, unless you'd rather just sit around and watch movies. But at the risk of ruining the surprise--" She grabbed his belt and pulled him a little closer, then opened that belt one-handed. "Sharon got a new toy just for the occasion."

Sam liked when Sharon got new toys.

He leaned over and kissed Natasha, lips meeting, sliding, tongue slipping in against hers. He lifted his hips, grinding against her hand.  _What the hell,_ he thought.  _I'm a giver. I can be a taker this once._

Bucky's voice rumbled from the front, "Remember he's only human, Natasha."

Sam got a hand up just to show Bucky his middle finger.  _Only human. Show_ you _._ He pressed Natasha down on the seat again, and he let her open his pants, rolled his hips against her so she could feel him. He nudged her skirt up and slipped his fingers into her panties.

"Just drive the car," Natasha laughed, and moaned softly as Sam played the tips of his fingers through the wet heat in her slit. She tightened her arms around him. "Sam," she sighed.

He loved it when she sighed his name like that.

Natasha made that sound when he entered her, that low grunting moan of satisfaction, and Sam pulled back just enough to watch her face as he moved inside her. He braced a hand on the top of the seat in front of him and kept the other arm around her and he rocked, gently, watching the little furrow of her brow, watching the pleasure build on her face.

Before he came, he felt Bucky's fingers, warm, cover his on the top of the seat.

 

***

 

He couldn't help the grin as he climbed out of the backseat and turned to help Natasha out. Bucky circled the block a few times for them, let them finish and lie together for a few minutes, before he parked the car in the underground garage in the spot with Steve's bike in front. Sam was still rumpled and so was Natasha, but he didn't care.

Bucky pulled him immediately into a kiss, one arm sliding around Natasha so she wasn't forgotten, the three of them crowded into the triangle of the open back door. Bucky splayed a hand on Sam's ass and gripped hard.

Then he kissed Natasha, too.

"You kids have fun?"

Natasha scratched her nails through the hair at the base of his skull, then nudged him out of her way and started off. Her heels clicked loudly in the silence of the garage as she headed for the big freight elevator that would take them directly to the apartment.

"More fun than you can have, old man," she said, and the extra sway in her step seemed to prove it.

Sam was always impressed with Natasha's confidence and presence. But when she was a little undone--curls out of place, clothes wrinkled, high flush fading on her cheeks, that little just-came wiggle in her walk--she was the most beautiful. Natasha in private moments was his favorite Natasha.

Bucky shouldered him aside gently, and didn't even laugh at him for getting caught up in looking at Natasha. He shut the door and locked the car, then tangled his fingers with Sam's. As he pulled him along toward the elevator, he raised Sam's hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles.

Sam's knees still felt a little weak, but the butterflies in his stomach were all the good kind. He knew what was waiting for him at the end of the elevator ride. Birthday sex with his favorite people was probably the best idea Natasha had had since she'd taken up with him. Stealing the EXO-7 was pretty great, too, but this... this was better.

Natasha was standing in the elevator, one hand braced just above the switches and the other hand on her thrust-out hip. She was smiling at them, warmth and indulgence on her pretty face, and Sam felt bulletproof when she looked at him like that.

"I know that look," she said.

He wasn't sure if she was talking to him or Bucky, but it probably didn't matter. Bucky wore  _lovesick_ even better than he did. Sam shrugged and smiled and squeezed Bucky's fingers. Let her make fun of him. It was his birthday, he'd be as sweet on anyone as he liked.

Natasha laughed.

Sam loved it when Natasha laughed. Even if it was at him.

Bucky pulled him into the elevator and while Natasha pulled the door down to lock them in, Bucky put himself between Sam and the wall and hauled Sam close. He tipped his head up for a kiss. A kiss Sam was all too happy to give, and when Bucky untangled their fingers to curl his into the front of Sam's jacket, Sam slid his hands into Bucky's jacket and around, pulled him into his arms and got handfuls of Bucky's ass. Just to hear him--

Bucky laughed, breaking the kiss. "Feeling frisky?"

"I don't know if it was the beer or the girl," Sam said, and kissed Bucky one more time. "But  _hell yeah_ ."

"Need me to stop the elevator, boys?" Natasha drawled.

Bucky pushed Sam back with a kiss and his hands on Sam's shoulders, and he dropped to his knees.

"Nope," he said, running his hands up and down Sam's thighs and smiling up at him, eyes dark and mouth red and wet. He reached for Sam's belt buckle and added, "We don't mind if Steve and Sharon catch the show, do we, Sam?"

Sam put his fingers in Bucky's hair, pushing it back from his face and scratching his nails lightly over Bucky's scalp just to watch his eyelids droop and the delicious shiver work through him. "No," he agreed. Heat was already sliding down his spine and pooling low in his belly, his body automatically anticipating what came next.

Bucky turned his face into Sam's hand to kiss his palm as he opened his pants and slipped his fingers in through the front of his shorts. Sam was getting hard again; he might only be human, but he wasn't dead. He knew from experience that Bucky didn't mind if it took a while. And Sam didn't mind that Bucky didn't mind--he liked the attention, liked the relaxed bliss on Bucky's face as he worked.

As the elevator jerked to a stop, Bucky nuzzled in at the base of Sam's dick and ran his lips along the length of him. He held Sam's thighs and licked, parted his lips and drew him in. Sam ran his hands through Bucky's hair, pushing it back, and he kept his eyes on Bucky's face. His eyes were closed and the crinkles at the edges of his eyes deepened with a smile his mouth was too busy for.

Sam shut his eyes and dropped his head back against the wall. He kept one hand on the back of Bucky's head, but he found Bucky's hand on his thigh with the other and tangled their fingers.

Bucky hummed approvingly up at him. Sam squeezed his fingers.

Bucky's mouth was hot and wet and the suction was perfect. Bucky's fingers were warm between his, solid and strong. Sam didn't hear anything over the rushing sound in his head, blood pumping too hot and too fast. He groaned. Bucky's cheeks hollowed as he slowly, slowly pulled back. He lingered, tongue slipping under the head of Sam's dick, poking at his slit.

When he pulled off, it was with an obscene wet  _pop_ .

Blinking, Sam looked down at Bucky--Bucky, who was smiling up at him. His chest was heaving, too, so Sam didn't feel bad for being out of breath. He leaned forward and cupped Bucky's face in both hands. Bucky rose to meet him, parted lips wet when Sam kissed him. Sam pulled him up, fitting himself between Bucky's body and the rattling wall of the elevator, and he held on as Bucky deepened the kiss. Sam lived in the slide of his tongue and the puff of his breath and the way Bucky shivered when Sam touched the small of his back.

Steve's voice broke in. "Hey, what about the rest of us?"

"You'll get your turn," Bucky mumbled between kisses.

Sam tugged Bucky closer and wrapped both arms tight around him. Bucky kissed him one more time, then pressed his face to Sam's neck and nuzzled into the collar of his shirt. He kissed the mark Natasha had left as he tucked Sam's cock back into his pants and sealed them.

"Greedy," Natasha said.

Bucky pulled back just enough to smile, sleepy and dreamily, at Sam. "Maybe, but only a little."

Sam trailed Bucky out of the elevator only to be caught by Steve. Steve, who already looked rumpled and flushed and happy, put his hand on the back of Sam's neck and dipped to kiss him.

He grinned against Steve's mouth. "You two get started without us?"

"Not if you three didn't get started without us." Steve kissed him again, hot and deep and wet. He kissed the edge of Sam's mouth as he pulled away. "Sharon's got a surprise for you."

"I keep hearing about this surprise," Sam said. "Not going to be much of a surprise by the time I see it."

Steve just grinned and helped him out of his jacket. Then Natasha was there, opening his shirt. She'd slipped out of her dress already, but she'd left her underwear... and the shoes.

Sam liked the shoes.

He cupped her elbows as she tugged his shirt out of his pants and he tried to steal a kiss, but at the last moment he glanced behind her and got distracted by Bucky. Bucky, shirtless, stooping to scoop up Natasha's dress from the hardwood at the edge of the rug. Sharon's dress was already draped over his arm.

"The girls can pick up after themselves, Barnes," Sam said, and kissed the curve of Natasha's neck as he let her peel his sleeves down his arms.

"They're busy," Bucky replied, voice even, matter-of-fact. "Don't want the dresses to wrinkle." He didn't even look flustered to have been caught tidying up. He laid their dresses together over the back of one of the supersoldier-sized armchairs.

Steve, however, had the grace to look sheepish. "Sorry about that," he said to Bucky.

Bucky flashed him a smirk. "We know, you were busy."

Sam put his arms around Natasha and slid his hands over the small of her back and lower just to get handfuls of her ass, just because he could. She laughed in his ear, opening his pants and returning the favor with her hands inside his shorts. He wasn't complaining. Even if her nails did bite a little. He slid a hand back up to splay his fingers over the smooth warm skin of her back and he dipped his head to suck at the curve of her neck.

"Where's Sharon?"

"Smooth," Natasha grumbled.

Sam nipped at the side of her neck. He seemed to remember  _a certain redhead_ the week before--on  _her_ birthday--asking after another man  _while he was still inside her_ . He started to say as much, even though he could feel her smile against his cheek, when Sharon broke in.

"Right here," she said.

Sam raised his eyes and found Bucky, grinning like it was his present Sharon was holding, standing just behind Sharon. Sharon was down to her panties and bra and, like Steve, looked flushed and rumpled. And she was holding a box wrapped in shiny blue paper with a silver bow. Her grin matched Bucky's.

Sam looked between the two of them and the box, bemused smile on his face. Natasha took a step back and shoved his pants down. Dutifully, Sam kicked them off and out of the way.

He said to Sharon, "I thought we did presents at the restaurant?" Natasha had tucked the wallet, watch, grill tools set, and electronic reader into one of the gift bags and stowed it in his trunk before dessert.

"You couldn't open this one at the restaurant," Bucky said.

Sharon cut her eyes at him, fond smirk twisting her lips. "Bucky helped me pick it out," she said.

Sam let Natasha step out of his reach and crossed to Sharon and Bucky. He paused to lay a hand on Bucky's neck and kiss him lightly.

"Thanks."

"You don't even know what it is yet." Bucky laughed.

"Don't need to know to say thanks," Sam countered. He squeezed the back of Bucky's neck lightly and let his fingers trail down his arm on his way to Sharon.

Steve and Natasha joined Bucky and the three of them crowded in as Sam leaned in to kiss Sharon hello and take the box from her.

Before he opened it, he had some idea about what to expect; Bucky and Sharon had a  _thing_ and their thing was pregaming at Babeland.

It was red. Not even Falcon red, just good red wine red, and it made Sam smile so big his face hurt. He understood exactly why Sharon and Bucky were so proud of themselves. It was velvet-smooth when he ran a fingertip from the blunt end to the end with the ring. When he looked up, Sharon looked relieved.

"You like it."

"Can't wait to try it, sweetheart, thank you," Sam murmured, and leaned in once more to kiss her properly.

Sharon was flushed and happy when he pulled away. "Let's get your shorts off and you won't have to."

 

***

 

Sam was sprawled on the quilt on the floor in front of the couch. Bucky snuggled up against his side, licking and sucking at his neck, hand slow and lazy on his dick. Sharon knelt between Sam's spread legs, one hand resting on his thigh, the other lube-slick fingers working him open gently. Sam kept covering her hand on his thigh with his free one and squeezing her fingers. He couldn't quite get his eyes open to lock with hers or his mouth to work to tell her how good it was, because every time he tried, Sharon would thrust and curl the fingers inside him and Bucky would bite the side of his neck and press fingertips right up behind his balls and he'd see stars.

He knew Steve and Natasha had settled in beside them. Whenever he managed to look, he saw Steve tailor-style on the floor within arm's reach, sitting with his back to the couch and a naked Natasha in his lap. Sam knew without having to ask that they were playing one of their games; Natasha's breasts were in Steve's hands or in his mouth and her wet cunt was poised right over his hard cock, and they both wore their  _you're going to lose_ expressions. Sam had the fleeting thought that probably there'd be new incomprehensible marks on The Whiteboard the next time he looked. Then Natasha would rest her head on Steve's shoulder and smile dazedly at Sam from the shadow of Steve's jaw, and it didn't matter.

Sharon pressed her fingers in deep and curled them just right. Sam sucked in a sharp breath and Bucky nibbled at the side of his neck.

She slipped her fingers free of him, swirling fingertips over his wet hole, and when he opened his eyes again, she was giving him that sweet, indulgent smile he'd never get enough of.

"Ready for more?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said. His voice was absolutely not raw, it was just the weird acoustics of the living room.

Bucky slipped his fingers lower, curving them over his balls and pressing them up behind, teasing the furled edges of Sam's hole. "Mmm," he murmured close to Sam's ear, "yes, you are."

Sam couldn't help the low chuckle. He turned toward Bucky for a kiss. "You're a real funny guy."

Bucky grinned, covering Sam's mouth with his own, clicking their teeth together until they got it right.

Sharon raked the tips of her fingers from Sam's hips to his knees, and when Bucky let him go so he could look, she had affected quite the pout.

These people could play him like a piano and he didn't mind it one bit. He reached out for her. "Aw, honey, come here, I didn't forget you."

Sharon braced a hand on the blanket beside Sam and leaned in to kiss him. He pulled her down flat to him, her skin warm and smooth all against his, and he kissed her until they were both breathless.

"I guess you're having fun," she murmured.

"I'm about to have a whole lot more fun," he said.

The grin she flashed him was pure wicked promise. She fumbled in the quilt for a moment, pressing hot kisses to the underside of his jaw, his neck, the top of his chest, before she found the toy and pressed the tip of it against him, right above the root of his dick. She rubbed the side of it against his cock, gentle, just long enough for him to feel it, to get a sense of what he'd feel in moments. He dropped his head back and his breath hitched.

Bucky curved a hand around Sam's thigh and spread his legs wider. Sharon trailed the tip of the toy along the crease of his thigh, nudged it under his balls, eased it back.

Sam stopped breathing. The anticipation was so much he thought he'd vibrate out of his skin.

Sharon stroked her fingers down the outside of his thigh. "Relax."

He exhaled a chortle. "I'm too excited to relax." He blinked up at her.

Her fond smile made his heart flutter. She looked like she wanted to kiss him again, her eyes dipping to his mouth and her tongue flicking over her pink lips. Bucky beat her to it.

Sam turned eagerly into the kiss, tangled his fingers in Bucky's hair to anchor him close. He spread his legs wider, inviting Sharon forward, and he planted his heels on the floor to tip his hips up for her. He needed. And he trusted her to see that.

Sharon moved her hand around his hip to grip his flank. He heard the pop squish of more lube dispensed from the pump, and then the wet tip of the toy was against him.

He sighed as she eased it into him.

She settled it just right inside him and he gasped. His fingers tightened against Bucky's scalp and at Sharon's thigh and he broke Bucky's kiss to let his head fall back. He couldn't keep from rocking his hips up. His dick bobbed and he shuddered. He needed  _more_ .

Sharon tugged at the toy and eased it back in, twisting it just a little until Sam gave a short, high cry.

"There we go," she murmured, and her hand on his flank turned massaging, moving around to his hip, down his thigh. Her fingers brushed his balls and tucked up behind them to rub gently at his perineum.

Sam started to shake.

A shadow fell over him, and when Sam looked, Steve loomed over him on his knees. He threw a leg over Sam's belly. He was flushed and his hair was mussed like Natasha had run sticky fingers through it and he was smiling.

"My turn," he said.

"I'm on a hair trigger, here, man," Sam mumbled.

Steve put a hand on the back of Sam's head and braced the other on the couch behind him. "Sounds good to me," he said, just before he kissed Sam, hot and wet and open.

He tasted like Natasha.

Through the rushing sound in his head, Sam felt Bucky kiss his shoulder and retreat. He felt Sharon twist the toy just so and nudge it in a little deeper, and she was gone, too. Sam's focus was narrowed to just this, his dick brushing the curve of Steve's ass, the point of total pleasure in his ass where the toy rubbed right against that perfect place with each shaky breath he took. Sam put one hand on Steve's thigh and the other in his hair and tried not to shake too hard; he was close, he was so close, and Steve's nearness, the tantalizing brush of hot skin to his sensitive cock, the gentle flow of air over his inner thighs... If he could just hold out...

Steve shifted his hips, rolled them, and then he was sinking slowly onto Sam.

Sam sighed so long and loud it was nearly a groan. He gripped Steve's thigh tighter and pushed his hips up and bit at Steve's bottom lip.

"You gotta move." Sam Wilson was not above begging if he had to. He was pretty damn close as it was.

Steve's lips curved against Sam's. For once-- _once_ , so Sam knew it really was his birthday--he didn't have any smartass comeback, he just  _moved_ . Steve pressed his forehead to Sam's so they shared each heavy breath, and Sam stole kisses when he remembered how to. His hand tightened on Steve's thigh with each roll of Steve's hips, each time Steve sank the sweet heat of his ass down, each time he rose.

Sam pushed his face against Steve's neck and tried to thrust his hips, but each time he moved it jostled the toy inside him and he ended up shaking and moaning, and Steve was laughing at him. He gave up. He held on and let Steve do all the work.

He was close. He was so close.

At the last moment, he grabbed Steve's hips and pulled him down hard. Head thrown back, the orgasm rolled all through him, from the base of his skull and inside his ass, up and down his spine and all the way to the tips of his fingers, his toes, to his scalp. He tingled all over. Steve pushed down hard on him, pulling him in deep, and while Sam was still riding the tingly, sparking aftershocks of pleasure, he felt the splash of heat on his belly.

_I am getting too damn old for this,_ he thought, and even his inner voice was breathless. Steve flopped forward, nearly three hundred pounds of scientifically-enhanced muscle flattening him against an unforgiving floor. Sam wrapped his arms around Steve and pushed his fingers through his sweaty hair. He kissed the tops of his shoulders and waited for Steve to catch his breath first.

It didn't take long.

"I'm going to need that thing out of my ass," Sam announced. Unlike Steve, he was still breathless. He was exhausted, too.

And happy, so happy. Happier than any one guy had any right to be.

Someone laughed. Sam blinked over Steve's shoulder at Natasha, Sharon, and Bucky, all piled together in front of the love seat. Bucky was sitting up, his legs splayed, Sharon in front of him but off-center, Bucky's arm around her middle and his hand loosely cupped over her breast. As if he didn't even realize. Natasha was stretched out in front of them, her cheek on Sharon's thigh and Sharon's fingers in her hair, lips still shiny enough to catch the light.

"Be useful, Steve," Sharon said.

Steve heaved himself up. " _Be useful, Steve,_ " he mocked, sliding down Sam's body, peppering kisses as he went, smearing the mess he'd left. "Bossy." He ran his fingers up and down the insides of Sam's thighs before he hooked a finger into the loop at the end of the toy and tugged.

Sam shuddered and his eyes rolled back and he moaned. His dick gave a valiant twitch, but he was orgasmed out.

Steve dropped kisses over Sam's thighs and hips as he laid the toy aside. "What do you think, old man? Good birthday?" Steve sat up and looked down at him.

"Good, great, the best." Sam pushed himself up on his elbows, feeling weak in all the best places. He grinned, and if it looked half as crazy as it felt, he looked like a madman. He looked right at the girls. "Dibs on the big shower."

Sharon scrambled up, jostling Bucky's arm off of her and grabbing Natasha's wrist so she was hauling her along behind her. "Last one there has to do all the washing."

 

***

 

Sam lost. His knees didn't want to hold him and it seemed like such a long, long walk to the bathroom with the big shower. But it was hard to mind too much when the bodies he had to wash belonged to Sharon and Natasha. And if he opted to use his fingers in certain places instead of the pouf, well. The dazed smile on Sharon's face and the content smile on Natasha's were worth it.

By the time they were clean and dry and someone had scrounged up a fresh pair of shorts for him and some clean t-shirts for Sharon and Nat, Steve and Bucky cleaned themselves and the living room up, lowered the lights, and had gotten the guest bed pulled down and made up.

The girls kissed their hosts and crawled under the sheets, leaving space between them for Sam--his favorite place. He was ready to climb in when Steve caught him around the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss, then passed him off to Bucky, and, all right, he didn't really mind all that much.

Actually, it was pretty great.

Bucky hugged him tight and smiled against his neck. "Happy birthday, Sam."

 


End file.
